Livro Incompleto
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Para as duzentas e sessenta e sete cabeças, as peças simplesmente não se encaixavam. Ou, talvez, o livro estivesse apenas incompleto.


**N/A: **Fic escrita para o Projeto **Violeta INC**, da sessão Harry/Pansy do 6v. A imagem na qual a fic foi baseada está no meu profile. Espero que goste e boa leitura!

**Disclaimer:** Não acho que a JKR deixaria o Harry-querido ficar com a Pansy-malvada. Então, óbvio que não sou ela.

* * *

><p><strong>LIVRO INCOMPLETO<strong>

Duzentos e sessenta e sete pares de olhos rodaram para o centro do Salão, ao mesmo tempo. Duzentas e sessenta e sete bocas pararam de emitir qualquer ruído sonoro. Duzentos e sessenta e sete cérebros lutaram para interpretar a cena que se desenrolava a alguns passos deles. Importava?_Não realmente_, pensou uma das duas mentes que eram foco de atenção dos duzentos e sessenta e sete espectadores.

Aceitação é a última etapa para o ser humano adquirir qualquer tipo de conhecimento. E é também a mais difícil de ser atravessada, porque deve ser feita de forma consciente por cada um - ou seja, não é um trabalho do cérebro. Também é complicado de _aceitar,_pois mudanças podem gerar confusão e até mesmo desgosto entre os envolvidos. Essa definição, complexa e repleta de detalhes não-citados, pode ser aplicada ao momento em que Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson - ignorando qualquer regra social - se beijaram no meio do Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

As duzentos e sessenta e sete pessoas presentes na ocasião não sabiam do peso e da história por detrás daquele simples beijo. Elas não haviam visto as brigas mal-resolvidas e os beijos inesperados pelos corredores da Escola. Elas não compreendiam como o herói do Mundo Bruxo, sempre tão humilde e corajoso, podia querer algo com a Princesa fútil e esnobe da Sonserina. Para as duzentas e sessenta e sete cabeças, as peças simplesmente não se encaixavam. Ou, talvez, o livro estivesse apenas incompleto.

O mais chocante ou talvez óbvio dessa história era que eles não se importavam. Viam apenas a si mesmos, um com o outro, alheios de qualquer coisa que estivesse ao redor. Perdidos em brumas, imersos em uma realidade completamente diferente, mergulhados em sonhos impossíveis e esperanças sem fundamento. Permaneciam assim, na escuridão, durante o curto período do beijo. As duzentas e sessenta e sete formas de vida presentes naquele ambiente não existiam nem em seus pesadelos mais bizarros. Era apenas Harry. Apenas Pansy. E eles não eram ninguém mais.

Esse estado descrito não com muita profundidade nos últimos parágrafos durou apenas sessenta e sete segundos. Depois disso, uma mente ruiva parou de trabalhar enquanto seu dono lutava contra a aceitação do fato inevitável. Ron Weasley olhou pasmo para a cena, considerando a possibilidade de uma brincadeira de Fred e George ou até mesmo uma alucinação causada pela última dose de uísque de fogo que tomara, apenas minutos atrás. Não conseguia parar de repetir para si mesmo que Harry e Parkinson _não_, não, _impossível_. Seus olhos queriam procurar os de Hermione para confirmar a veracidade do fato - mas não conseguiam se despregar do beijo. Então, seu corpo trabalhou contra aquela situação, revolta tomando conta de si. E ele deixou o sentimento dominar.

Ron Weasley não foi a única cabeça ruiva a trabalhar naqueles segundos. Seu próprio sangue preenchia as bochechas de Ginevra, do outro lado do Salão. Ela olhava alucinada a novidade, raiva e decepção se apoderando de sua existência. Perguntas do tipo "O que ela tem que eu não tenho?" e "Harry não quis ficar comigo por causa da _Parkinson_?" martelavam seus pensamentos. Sua humilhação, porém, não se comparava à de Draco Malfoy, que via sua _namorada_ beijar seu _inimigo_na frente de todos. Matá-lo-ia, gritaria, fugiria... mas estava ocupado demais tentando aceitar a situação.

Por fim, a análise mais interessante fica para duas pessoas que exibiam sorrisos idênticos na face. Sabe quando sabemos que estamos certos? Então, era aquela sensação que Hermione Granger e Blaise Zabini tinham. Eles perceberam que todas suas suposições e observações estavam exibidos diante de duzentos e sessenta e sete observadores, o que é sempre satisfatório. Ah, esses dois compreendiam o peso e a história por detrás daquele beijo - só não revelariam isso.

_Mas tudo isso importa?,_ a outra mente das duas analisadas se perguntou. _Não realmente,_ concluiu. Queriam estar apenas os dois em seus devaneios, e talvez a reação de quem quer que fosse não fosse importante. Não era importante. Porque estavam ali apenas os dois. Harry, apenas Harry. E Pansy, apenas Pansy.


End file.
